Kokoro
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: You all remember Clara Samuels, right? Well, she and Kanda have been dating for a month, but when Kanda leaves on a mission, things start to go wrong. Rated for language and sexual reverences.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I just love these two soooo much! I had to continue!**

**I don't own dgm, but I own Clara.**

**Kanda's gonna kinda ooc for this fic, btw….**

**--**

**Kanda sat up and glanced at his watch, which lay on the bedside table. **Shit, he'd slept in.

He turned his head to look at the sleeping girl next to him. Unable to keep the small smile off his face, he carefully got off the bed, trying not to disturb her. He then silently proceeded to his wardrobe to fetch some clothes. Just as he was strapping Mugen to his back, the girl stirred.

'Mn, Kanda?' She yawned sleepily, sitting up, 'You're going?'

Kanda nodded, and came back over to sit next to her. He gave her a quick kiss.

'I'll be back once the mission's over,' He said quietly, brushing a reddish-brown lock from her face, 'So go back to sleep, Clara.'

'Don't wanna…' Clara shook her head, clinging to his arm, going doe-eyed. 'Promise you'll be careful?'

'Promise.'

--

'**Good morning, Yu!'**

'How's it goin', Ponytail?'

A vein throbbed in Kanda's forehead as he sat down in the canoe opposite Jamie and Lavi. Jamie signalled for the finder to push off, and they began sailing down the dark canal.

'So Kanda,' Jamie Wenham grinned, 'Clara slept in your bed last night.'

'How the hell did you know?!' Kanda glared.

'I didn't,' Jamie shrugged, ' I just wanted to see what you'd say.'

He and Lavi sniggered. Kanda turned his head, trying to ignore them. True, he had warmed up to people more lately, and even considered them friends now, but that didn't stop them annoying the hell out of him.

'Just be glad Beansprout isn't here,' He told himself.

'Speaking of Clara,' Lavi said thoughtfully, 'Yu, how are things going with her? Since that group of exorcists got stuck in Germany we've had to go on a lot more missions, it must be kind of straining your relationship, right?'

'Not really,' Kanda answered calmly, 'We just don't get to see each other as much until it's sorted out.'

'Aw,' Lavi cooed, 'True love is so cute...Have you guys made love yet?'

Kanda stared. Jamie looked up in interest. The finder leaned in to hear better. Lavi sweatdropped.

'Uhhhhh, was it something I said?'

'None of your business.' Kanda finally answered, blushing furiously.

This caused more sniggering from the other boys, probably meaning they had taken his answer as a yes. But the truth was, no, they hadn't made love. Yes, Clara slept in his bed sometimes, and he in hers, but that was only when he was going away, or had just returned. They just wanted to be together, and for now, that was all they needed. That might have sounded weird if he had said it out loud to the two teens in front of him, but to him, it made perfect sense. There was nothing wrong it.

Just then, they exited the canal tunnel, and had to shield their eyes from the blinding sunlight. There was a small bumping sound as they hit the small dock. The three exorcists got out of the canoe and headed for the train station.

--

'**Clara, you're early!'**

Clara nodded as she passed Reever and sat down at her desk to start on the giant stack of files she had to fill out. Reever scratched the back of his head in confusion. Most of the scientists would savour every last second of free time, not coming to work before they absolutely had too, but here Clara was, a whole ten minutes early.

'Must be a morning person like her brother...' The man shook his head as he went to find something in a filing cabinet.

'Morining, Clara!'

Clara looked up as Lenalee came over to her with a tray of coffee. Clara smiled and took her mug. As she took a quick sip, Lenalee smiled.

'Um, any news on when Allen is coming back?'

'Yes, actually,' Clara nodded as she opened a folder, 'They managed to destroy the Akuma and retrieve the innocence so he should be back soon...By the way, have you told Komui y-

'No.' Lenalee answered quickly, 'Don't speak of it out loud. He has spies everywhere.'

At this, Lenalee quickly glanced around, obviously looking for the spies. Clara sweatdropped and went back to her work.

'They better tell him soon,' Clara thought to herself, 'Or Komuo's wrath will be worse...'

She cast her eyes down the file she was looking at. It was an exorcist absence report, the ones you had to do when an exorcist went on a mission. She began filling in Kanda, Jamie and Lavi's names and sighed. She'd had that weird dream again, that was why she'd woken up so early, not because she'd heard Kanda.

In that dream, she was in a tunnel. At the other end of it was Kanda, with his back turned away from her. She'd call out to him and run towards him, but as soon as she reached out to touch him, he'd knock her hand away, and turn to glare angrily at her.

'_Don't touch me, Noah!'_

She couldn't make sense of it, and yet it disturbed her greatly. Kanda knew she was a Noah, he'd gone through hell to get her back from them, and she never had any intention of being evil, so why all of a sudden would she be worried about it?

But then, it hadn't even been a month since she had returned, so everyone was still a little shaken up. The people who didn't know her very well still gave her strange looks as they passed her in the halls, and once a finder had even accused her of being a traitor, but of course straight after Kanda and Allen had appeared to give him a good "talking-too", that Clara had had to save him from.

Still, it had hurt, so it was no wonder she was on edge.

'It'll all blow over soon,' Kanda had reassured her that night, ' I love you. You're not evil.'

Clara believed it. But still, she couldn't help but feel unsettled, that something bad was coming, but she couldn't say what.

After all, not everyone can have a fairy tale ending.

--

**Ok, end chapter! Uh-oh, something bad is gonna happen...Anyway, Reveiw! Sorry if it sucks.**


	2. Proposal

**Yahoo! Update!**

**I don't own dgm dammit.**

**Anyway, a secret shall be revealed in this chapter which was hinted at last chapter.**

**And sorry for the poor quality of the chapter, it was rushed.**

**--**

'_Um, sir?'_

'_Yes, what is it?'_

'_Uh, we have received reports that since the attack on the order last month, one of the Noah who survived has been living and working at Headquaters.'_

'_WHAT?! WHO?! Which Noah?!'_

'_The Noah of love, sir, Allen Walker's sister. They justified it by saying she wasn't evil.'_

'_Fools... Alright, go prepare a carriage.'_

_--_

Lenalee hopped nervously on one foot, and peered down the tunnel in which the train would arrive. Clara, who stood next to her, laughed and rolled her eyes.

'Lenalee, you don't need to keep checking like that, we're going to hear the train long before it arrives.'

'I know...' Lenalee sighed, 'It's just... Allen has been away for so long! And, well... I've got my first ultrasound scheduled today and I really want Allen to be there.'

'Yeah, Allen would be pretty ticked off if he missed it... Still can't believe that you're going to be a mother... And my brother will be a dad, that's even more impossible to picture! And you're both so young, only eighteen and nineteen!'

'Yes...' Lenalee nodded, smiling, 'Well, even though that's true, we're both looking forward too it. It kind of annoyed me that I had to tell him over the phone though, that stupid mission...'

'Are you going to get married?'

'Haven't discussed it yet.'

'Are you going to tell Komui today like you said?'

'Yeah...' Lenalee sighed, 'I feel bad that we've been hiding this from him, but I was just afraid Brother would kill Allen-'

'Train's coming!' Clara shouted suddenly as the rumbling sound drowned Lenalee out. They watched the tunnel, and soon, the train loomed from the darkness. In a flurry of steam, it pulled up in front of them, and the two girls moved aside as the doors opened and people filed out.

'See him?' Clara asked as she glanced through the crowd.

'No-WAIT! There he is! Allen!'

Clara looked to see Lenalee running towards the white haired exorcist who had just gotten off the train. His face lit up when he saw her coming, and she jumped into his arms.

'AH!' Allen gasped in pain, 'Lenalee, not so tight, I'm still injured!'

'Sorry.' The girl shrugged, smiling. Allen put one arm around her shoulder and looked up as Clara made her way towards them through the dying crowd.

'Hey Clara,' Allen grinned happily at his twin, hugging her with the other arm. The tree teens then walked out of the train station.

'The other exorcists were still too injured to leave,' Allen explained, 'But they should be ok. Lenalee, what times the appointment?'

'We've still got an hour and a half... Enough time to tell Brother.'

Allen paled and his smile faltered. Clara giggled and patted his back.

'Don't worry Allen; me and the other scientists have taken precaution. We switched his coffee to decaf, hid all his robots and weapons, and we'll be standing bye in case he tries to rip you apart by hand.'

'Hmmmmm...' Allen sounded like he had a sick stomach, which made the two girls laugh.

--

'**Brother... Me and Allen have been dating for a year and one month and I just found out I'm pregnant.'**

Lenalee and Allen were in Komui's office, sitting in front of his desk, the scientist team listening at the door. Komui blinked.

'W-w-wha...?'

'I'm pregnant.' Lenalee repeated calmly, 'To Allen.'

Komui's hands twitched. Allen braced himself to bolt for safety, but the older man simply took a deep breath.

'I see... And you are happy about this?'

'Yes,' Lenalee nodded happily, 'Very.'

'And Allen?'

'I'm h-happy too,' Allen nodded quickly, sweating slightly. Komui got up and slowly walked over to him, hands casually joined behind his back. He bent down too look Allen directly in the face, making Allen shrink back into the cushions, trembling. He felt very small.

Then, suddenly, Komui yelled angrily and pulled from behind his back a flame thrower. Allen cried out in fear and jumped over the back of the couch as fire completely disintegrated the half of the couch where he had been sitting.

'COME BACK YOU OCTOPUS!' Komui yelled, chasing after him, 'I NEED TO DESTROY YOU!'

'EEEYYYAAAA!' Allen screamed as he ran through the door. Komui followed, and the scientists pounced on him, pinning him to the floor. He kicked and struggled as they tried to tear him away from the flame-thrower. Allen stopped to watch from afar, and Lenalee watched from the doorway, a vein of anger throbbing in annoyance.

'Supervisor!' Reever yelled, 'Please! Calm down!'

'HOW CAN I?! HE DEFLOWERED MY DARLING SISTER, GOT HER PREGANANT, AND HE'S NOT EVEN GOING TO MARRY HER!'

'Untrue!' Allen yelled. Everyone looked up in surprise. Komui narrowed his eyes.

'Prove it then, you Lech!'

'FINE! Lenalee, will you marry me?!'

'WHAT?!' Lenalee looked shocked, at both the proposal and the fact he was doing it about twenty meters away from her 'Allen, you don't have to because he says, it's your choice!'

'I know! And I'm choosing to ask you to marry me! So will you?!'

Lenalee smiled brilliantly and nodded. Allen grinned in relief. Komui sniffed back a tear.

'So beautiful...'

'You sure changed your mood...' Reever rolled his eyes in annoyance.

--

**Jamie sighed as he lay down on his bed in the motel room, having phoned to report the recovery of innocence to headquarters. **Lavi sat on his bed reading, while Kanda was sleeping.

'Just talked to Reev,' Jamie yawned, tired from fighting Akuma all day, 'Allen and Lenalee are getting married.'

'Really?' Lavi grinned, 'Awsome, bout time Allen plucked up the courage.'

'How is Clara?' Kanda sat up, making the other two boys jump.

'Wah- I thought you were asleep!' Jamie exclaimed, clutching his heart.

'I was pretending so you two wouldn't bother me, now did he mention how she was?'

'Not really. Kanda, it's only been a week since we left, I'm sure she's fine.'

'Yu's just caring for his beloved,' Lavi teased, unable to hide the note of laughter in his voice, 'It's natural for him to be worried... Isn't that right, Yu?'

'Hmpht.' Kanda made an annoyed noise as he lay back down. Lavi and Jamie grinned at eachother, taking it as a yes.

**--**

**Back at the order, in the cafeteria, they had thrown Allen and Lenalee and engagement party. **Komui, who had calmed down, had been interrogating Allen, but Reever tapped him on the shoulder.

'Uh, supervisor, Inspector Rouveleir is here with the Guards, and he wants to see Clara.'

--

**And in my style, I end on a cliffie. Sorry, it's really late so I'm very evil. Anyway, yeah, next chapter will be better and all that crap... Ah dammit I forgot to record Naruto...**

**Anyway, night guys, please review.**


End file.
